Going Back
by MyTwinklingStar
Summary: 7. Nina Martin is going back. After missing a whole year at the Anubis House, she's finally returning. But things have changed all around her. New friends, new classmates, new housemates and a fresh start. A normal life if what she desires now. (Set after Season 3) R&R!


**Going Back by MyTwinklingStar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters. If it were mine, then I've probably made Nathalia return for Season 3 even if she's supposed to be focusing on her studies.**

**Chapter 1: Change**

Last year's absence was hard. Leaving the house that built up friendships, relationships and a family was a hard decision. I didn't mean to disappear all of a sudden without a word.

My grandmother was ill yet again and this time, it is fate's doing, not the evil spirit, Senkhara. Somehow, I'm more afraid of her dying right now because I can't do anything about it but wait. At least I was able to do something before Senkhara totally kills her, but this, only the gods can decide her fate and I have no connection to them whatsoever.

Sometimes I wished that being The Chosen One could have its perks. Like, maybe I could make people immortal, or heal the people I love, at least. But no, I had to be the one always in danger, and always the one solving other people's problems. I have my own problems too!

I sighed and stared out the train's window. I looked at my wrist watch. It is almost 10 o'clock in the morning. Laughing silently, I remembered Victor's evening chants. _"It's 10 o'clock. You have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin… drop."_

The lady beside me looked at me like I was crazy. I think _I am_ crazy… I laughed again, a little loudly this time. The woman gave me one last weird look and went to seat at the back. I couldn't blame her though. If I was sitting next to a weird girl laughing to herself, I'd probably lea- no, actually, I'd be friends with her. I've always been a magnet to crazy people, but the thing is, the crazy people I meet aren't what they seem. Sometimes, they're smarter than they look. Sarah is an example. She may seem like an old hysterical lady but she's actually a very powerful Chosen One like me. Maybe being crazy isn't so bad.

Three minutes later, the train came to halt and finally, I could stand up and let my butt breathe for awhile and let my body stretch from the strain.

Carrying my American themed luggage, I stepped outside, and sure enough, a black cab was waiting for me.

"Miss Nina Martin?" the driver asked. He looked very familiar. I think he was the very same one who drove me to the Anubis house when I first got here!

"Mr. Gregory? Is that you?" I asked, completely excited. "Mr. Gregory! It's me, Nina Martin. From America! Do you remember me?"

He looked at me incisively, "Yes, Nina Martin. Back for more European hospitality?"

"I missed this place. It's like my second home. Well, they say school is your second home but I guess my school is here, but you know, metaphorically speaking."

"I see, you never changed. You're still as cheerful and talkative as the last time I've talked to you. I'm glad American problems haven't fazed you," he opened the door. "Come on, let's go now. You don't want to miss your classes."

I slipped into the back seat as Gregory closed the door and went to his seat to start the engine. "Um, I'm not actually attending classes today, because I'm kinda tired. You know airplane trip, then train trip, then this taxi trip. It's all too tiring. When I arrive there, I wanna just go to my room and lie down to sleep until tomorrow."

"How about your friends? Aren't you waiting for them too?" he asked as he adjusted his review mirror.

"I guess they're my motivation to stay up and not doze off, I guess…" Gregory adjusted his sitting position and held the steering wheel. Seconds later, the car started and we're headed off to House of Anubis.

I felt a little excited. Seeing my friends again would be great. I really missed them so much. I missed Alfie's silly jokes, Jerome's cunning ways, Mara's intelligent answers, Patricia and Eddie's constant bickers, even Trudy! And to be honest, seeing Joy wasn't so bad either. In fact, everything would be so much real with her.

And Amber's fashion tips, Yeah, I forgot, Amber. In Amber's last email, she told me they were having a group project designing clothes that are 80's themed. Half of it filled with her complaints on how her group mates wouldn't cooperate with her like Sibuna ever did and how 80's were like a century ago.

Imagine my surprise when she told me that her father gave her a chance to go to that Fashion School she was dreaming of and that she's leaving the Anubis house. She said that there's a new girl in the house named Kara Tatiana Rush or as they call her, KT Rush, who has some kind of mission. She said that Sibuna is back and they're solving mysteries like the old days. If I was in their shoes, I would be praying for a day off, but right now, I think I miss that old mystery solving action.

I wish Amber was with me while I came back. She was the only person I told that I'm visiting the old house and probably staying. But sadly, she won't be joining me. No Amber…

I looked around. "Are we almost there, Mr. Gregory?"

"We're almost there. I give it 20 minutes, tops."

"Oh, thank you," I proceeded looking around, comparing things that were and weren't there last time. I've got to say, a lot of things has changed. From houses to buildings, all things big and small, they've all changed. Hopefully, this change would be for the better.

Maybe Fabian's feelings have also changed. I tried to push off the thought of Fabian but it's just inevitable. I told him to move on. I thought that I would be moving on too if Fabian found someone else. I guess I wasn't ready to let Fabian go, but it's too late. He's probably with Joy. He's going to be happy with her. But I don't think I could be happy too.

"Nina, we're here. I'll go get your bag from the compartment."

"Oh, we're here? Well that was fast," I hopped out of the car and waited for Gregory to take out my luggage. "Thank you, Mr. Gregory."

He nodded while I pulled out a wad of cash from my pocket and placed it on his palm. I turned to look at the old Anubis house and was immediately hit with nostalgia. Nothing changed. It was like I never left at all. Every detail still intact. Ah, I really missed this place.

As I was about to open the front door, the door knob turned and opened, revealing a very surprised man.

"Nina?"

* * *

**A/N: This is my first attempt of writing a HoA fanfic. I made this because I really hated Season 3 for not including Nina and Amber. If it weren't for Peddie, I wouldn't be watching it in the first place. Oh and just so you guys know, Gregory is not the name of the driver in season 1, I just named him.**

**So who do you think is this mystery guy? Any guesses? I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person who guesses the right answer. Ja!**

**~MTS**


End file.
